


It was Fate

by purplegaydream



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Raylla, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegaydream/pseuds/purplegaydream
Summary: Raelle moves across the country with her parents in her last year of high school and meets someone who turns her life upside down, who teaches her that life isn't as planned out as someone tried to make it to be
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 33
Kudos: 78





	1. I'm Scylla, and I'm Raelle

“Shitbird! We did it!” Abigail Bellweather, shows up with an enormous smile plastered on her face, arms in the air wearing a handmade blue graduation gown, made for the valedictorian. Her hat long gone, somewhere on the ground, alongside the other mortarboard hats that were thrown in the air, celebrating the end of another school year.

“Yes, we did!” Raelle smiles up at her best friend, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s waist. Abigail clings to the girl in her arms, she then loosens up her grip to let Tally in on the hug.

They almost lost their balance, but the three of them held their ground, and both girls held the blonde in their arms. “We got you, Raelle.” Tally whispers.

\-- 9 months earlier --

  
  


“Got everything you need, kiddo?” Her dad’s car comes to a stop, Edwin Collar, wanted to drop his daughter off on her first day of senior year.

“Kinda weird starting senior year, in a whole new school. Don’t you think so pops?” The young girl asks her father, not taking her eyes out of the front entrance of the school. 

It has a straight concrete pathway to the brownish building, doesn’t look too big, which makes her feel relieved, but you never know how the inside of something really is until you get to know it. 

She sees students going in, others hugging their friends or waiting for them, one of them is her friend Tally. Her move to Boston would not be easy, considering the fact she was coming from little Cession, however, she knew two people from Boston. Tally Craven and Abigail Bellweather. The three girls met during summer camp 4 years ago and since then, every summer Raelle would beg her parents to go to the camp so she could see her “unit” like they would call it. Unfortunately, this summer she had to miss it because of the move. Her mother got offered the position as Chief of Pediatric Surgery at Fort Salem Hospital, and they spent most of their time searching for a place and packing everything. A part of Raelle didn’t mind missing summer camp, because she would spend an entire school year with both girls, compensating the missed time together. She had friends over at Cession, but never had a strong connection with anyone there. Sure, she had friends, none of them being really close with her, and she also slept with a few girls here and there, but none of them ever felt like anything more than fun for her. 

_ Who knows, maybe in my last year of school I’ll find someone. Then move across the country to study in Seattle, just like mamma. _ \- She snorts at herself, completely forgetting that her dad was right next to her.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when she feels her dad’s hand on her shoulder. “You okay there, kiddo? I answered your question, and you zoned out, then laughed at yourself.” His eyes filled with concern. He playfully messed up with her unbraided side of hair, as his little girl played with the strap of her backpack. Just trying to lighten up the mood. “Tally and Abigail have got your back, they’re good kids!” He wraps his arms around Raelle, who reciprocates the hug and lets out a sigh. 

“I know they do, is just that a brand new start in the last year of high school before possibly going to Seattle, feels weird. Will there even be a point to befriend anyone?” She knew she didn’t have to befriend anyone there, but she can’t help but feel the pressure that she has to make a super friendly impression on everyone she meets.

“Hey kid, no one is expecting you to leave today or the end of the week, or end of the year being friends with the entire school. It won’t hurt making new friends, but you also don’t have to put that kind of pressure on yourself. Besides, knowing Tally, she already has a handful of people for you to meet.” He laughs, making Raelle smile.  _ He’s right _ \- she thinks to herself, - knowing Tally, she will introduce Raelle to their whole year. “Your mum and I just want you to be okay. That’s all we want. Moving to a new school in your last year of school is hard, making friends is hard, I understand that. All you need to do is to treat this as a normal year, because real friends will be there after the entire school year is over, even if you move across the country for med school. Come on, they’re all going to want you to their surgeon!” He gives her a pat on her shoulder. The girl can’t help but smile at her dad.  _ He has a point _ , - she thinks. The only person putting pressure on her was herself. Some friends may not be forever, they teach you something no matter how badly it wounds you, you take something from it the rest of your life. But others? They have your back, they help you get back up after you push yourself down, instead of bringing you even closer to the ground, they help you lift your head up and hold your hand as you try your best to become the best version of yourself.

Taking another deep breath, Raelle nods her head, staring straight ahead before looking at her dad. “Thanks, pops! I’ll see you later.” She moves over the console, giving him a tight hug.

She gets out of her dad’s dark red car, waves at him as he leaves to go to work. Before she turns around she almost stumbles over as a pair of arms wraps around her, and an instant feel of comfort washed over her as she recognises the hair that fell around her face.

“Damn Tal, don’t give me an injury right on my first day.” After being released from the taller girl’s embrace, she finally turns around and sees her friend.

“You’re finally here! I can’t believe it!” Hugging her again, Raelle lets out a small oof because of another unexpected hug, but hugs her friend back, anyway. Embracing the feeling that feels close to home, that she won’t be alone. She missed her and Abigail during the summer. They still talked over the phone, but she certainly missed the feeling of being under the stars at 3am next to the lake of their summer camp. 

“Me neither! Senior year in a new school, should not be weird at all.” Both girls make their way to the entrance, as Tally hooks her arm with Raelle’s.

“Don’t worry, you know Abigail and I got you! And of course, our friends as well, they should be organising their stuff in their lockers. Come on, let’s go meet them!” Raelle laughs, remembering what after had said just a second ago, about Tally already having a bunch of people for Raelle to meet.

  
  


It’s nothing fancy, it certainly is well kept. More than any school over that Cession, but is just your regular school with lockers that have the same colour as the school’s sports team. Here, it was red. Many school posters everywhere “JOIN THE GLEE CLUB!” and “VOTE FOR ALISSON FOR JUNIOR PRESIDENT!”. A typical all American school, Raelle thinks to herself.

“Everyone has been so excited to meet you!” Tally says, with the biggest smile consuming her face. It makes Raelle feel at ease, seeing her friend happy and excited.

“You’ve told people about me?” She can’t help but question. A part of her knew Tally would do this regardless, but another part of her couldn’t help but think why? A warm fuzzy feeling rushed around her chest. She has someone who doesn’t want her to feel alone and overwhelmed in this new school year. She’s glad to have Tally by her side.

“Of course! I know it must feel weird to start over in your last year of high school, and I want to make sure you don’t feel alone or scared.” She smiles down at Raelle, who smiles back at her.

They make their way through the hallways that look all the same to Raelle. Wall with lockers, a classroom door, wall with lockers, and another classroom door. Tally walked mindlessly, clearly knowing her way around the school. 

They both continue their small talk, getting distracted looking at a poster of Abigail who is running for school president, when they accidentally bump into a tall guy, with short curly black hair who is holding a semi professional camera. It almost fell out of his hands, luckily he was able to catch it.

“GERIT!” Tally shrieks, making Raelle slightly jump at how high it was.

“Tally, HI!” The boy’s voice also gets high pitched, Raelle has an amused look on her face. So this is Gerit, the boy Tally’s had a crush on since the beginning of high school. From what she’s told her, he was dating this girl Hillary since middle school and during this summer they broke up because Hillary moved across the country. Tally was all agitated during their FaceTime call a while ago. 

“I was going to, gonna. Well yeah, I was and uh…” She stumbles, all of her words diverting her eyes from her longtime crush to the floor until Raelle clears her throat and her eyes go wide as she stares at her shorter friend.

“Hi, I’m Raelle Collar.” Unhooking her arm from Tally, she extends her hand for Gerti who gladly accepts it and they shake hands.

“Right! I’ve heard a lot about you, Tally and Abigail were talking about you the other day. Welcome to Salem High! GO EAGLES!” He pumps his arms in the air with the camera, when a brunette girl slaps his arm.

It would be cheesy for Raelle to say that time stopped when she saw the girl, but that’s exactly what it felt like. 

“Gerit! If you keep playing with the camera like that, we’ll have to buy another one, and I can guarantee you that none of us can afford it!” The girl was small compared to Gerit, but not taller or shorter than Raelle, but the way she was talking and looking at the boy he looked like her younger 12-year-old brother who keeps messing everything up.

“Sorry, Scylla! Was just saying hi to Tally’s friend, Raelle, she’s new! Raelle this is Scylla, she’s one of the hosts from our morning announcements.” 

“Hi Scylla!” Tally says, waving at the girl who smiles at the redhead.

Her eyes finally land on Raelle, after what it seems like an eternity later, and their eyes lock. Raelle loses herself staring into the ocean deep eyes that take away her soul, she feels herself getting sucked in yet she’s standing still where she is. She’s pulled out of her thoughts when a group of people are running down the corridor, and she looks again at Scylla, who has the sweetest smile on her face. Scylla extends her right hand, the one that isn’t holding the microphone, and puts on a smile.

“I’m Scylla, nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Raelle.” Raelle’s eyes never leave the girl, she blindly shakes the girl’s hand.

“I know.” The girl laughs, and the sound is so melodic that the blonde wants to hear forever, everyday of her life as soon as she wakes up. “Hey Gerit, film this.” 

Gerit lifts the camera, placing Scylla right at the centre of the shot, as the brunette lifts the microphone close to her mouth.

“Good morning everyone, welcome to a new year and for our senior class, me included, welcome to our last year! I certainly hope it’s one to remember, and perhaps it already is to one of us, starting her senior year journey in a brand new school, let’s all give a warm welcome to Raelle Collar.” Scylla slightly shifts her feet, and is now facing Raelle giving her a mischievous look and all Raelle can do is smirk at the girl. “Got any words to say to our colleagues and of course, local heroes, Eagles?”

“Uh, Go Eagles?” Collar’s response earns a laugh from the girl, making Raelle’s mouth stay slightly open, watching the girl move the microphone back to her and slowly stop softly laughing.

“Good answer, Collar.” She tells Raelle and winks at her, then faces the camera again. “We hope that you guys have an exceptional year, and that you all get into your dream universities.”

“And cut! Great job, Ramshorn!” Gerit puts down the camera, looking over the shot again.

“Great job, as always! We have to go before Abigail chops my head off! Bye Scylla.” Tally waves at the girl who waves back, then looks at Gerit, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. “See you later, Gerit.”

“See ya, Tal!” He enthusiastically says, and then notices Raelle who is still standing Scylla. “Oh and uh, nice to meet you again, Raelle.”

“You too, lover boy.” She lightly pats his arm and looks at Scylla, her breathing slows down but she can hear her heart pounding and fears that everyone can hear it. “Bye, Scyl- oh!” She didn’t finish saying her name and wasn’t able to get another look at the girl, Tally just grabs the girl’s arm and makes her RUN to what she assumes is her classroom.

“Sorry! We’re gonna be late! Abigail is going to kill me for not getting you in time before homeroom starts!” They both run in the infinite hallway until Raelle can see Abigail who is standing with her arms crossed, looking straight at both girls, as people behind them are going inside the classroom.

“Took you long enough, Tally!” She did not sound happy! Her authoritarian voice echoed through the hallway that started to to get empty, as everyone went inside their respective classroom.

“Sorry! We bumped into Gerit and Scylla filming for this morning’s announcements, and I didn’t hear the bell ringing.” She then leans into Abigail, unsuccessfully whispering to the slightly taller girl. “And from what I could tell, neither did our summer bud here!” She then giggles playfully elbowing her friend’s arm, only making Abigail raise her eyebrow.

“Really, shitbird? You don’t even know your way to the bathroom, but you already want to know your way into Ramshorn’s pants?” Abigail questions, her tone didn’t go unnoticed by Raelle. She clearly didn’t like the idea of the blonde and Scylla being whatever they could be.

“What, planning to trade Libba for Scylla?” Raelle just scoffs, and hugs Abigail, who just rolls her eyes and hugs the girl back.

“Dumbass! Just be careful around her. I know she’s hot, just don’t get involved with her.” Her voice was filled with concern, and Raelle knows she can trust her friend with anything. You wouldn’t believe it though, if this was said 4 years ago when they first met. They would always bump heads and argue about every little thing in their way, but it was all out of love. Abigail believes Raelle is too impulsive and will end up hurt by doing the stupidest small thing. Raelle, believes that Abigail is a know-it-all, and a goody two shoes, who does everything perfectly fine according to the law. Tally somehow could always make them see the middle ground and always made them compromise. They would never admit it, but they love each other, they just want one another to be happy, but not to get hurt in the long run.

“Why? You two slept together, and she dumped you or something?” Raelle scoffs as they make their way inside the classroom. It was a big room and had around 30 individual seats, Abigail took her usual front row seat right in front of the teacher’s desk and Tally took the seat to the girl’s left, letting Raelle take the seat to Abigail’s right, next to the window.

“No, shitbird! I just heard a lot of rumours about her, she never settles and breaks people’s hearts. Just don’t get hurt.” Abigail's worried eyes only made Raelle question if those were the only rumours she’s heard. Deciding not to push it, she just sighs and starts leans against the wall while sitting on her seat.

“Relax, Bellweather. Just thought she was hot.” Which was true. There was something else there that the girl couldn’t quite put a finger on, and getting to know Scylla just as a friend shouldn't be bad. She’ll just leave the rest up to her imagination. 

The TV in the classroom plays a patriotic sound, signalling that the morning announcements will start, and there she was. With her short wavy brown hair, slightly moving as she speaks and greets the entire school. She’s next to another girl, she’s got her hair up in a ponytail and caramel skin, her name was Glory Moffett and she had a cheerful attitude, that sort of balanced off with Scylla’s cool posture.

“To our senior friends, I hope you are ready for a busy year! And we certainly hope that you all welcome our new senior student, whom Scylla has met this morning!” Raelle just groans.  _ Great, everyone will see me gawking at Scylla.  _

“Out of respect, I won’t be playing the video we got from Ms. Collar this morning.” Raelle raises her eyebrows at the way she says her name like that. Licking her lips, she rests her head against the wall, admiring Scylla’s mystery vibe. “I unfortunately ran out of time to ask for her consent to play the video, but she seems excited about our Eagles!”  _ What is it with this girl? - _ Raelle thinks to herself, never taking her eyes off the screen.

There was nothing special about the announcements, and Raelle didn’t pay attention to anything that was coming out the brunette’s mouth. She focused on the way she was moving and keeping a polite smile. She swears that Scylla was trying so hard not to roll her eyes at Glory’s cheesy puns. 

“ _ Yeah sure, just thought she was hot _ .” Abigail whispers to Tally, rolling her eyes. 

“ _ They do look cute together. _ ” Craven whispers back.

“ _ You know what happens to every single person who expresses an interest in her, ends up with a broken heart. I mean come on, Porter, our freaking super hot shot soccer star was heartbroken, heart shattered, after they had, well whatever they had. Beth, Julie and Andrew all got their hearts broken by that girl, and you’re telling me you think puppy heart eyes here won’t come out of it hurt _ ?” Bellweather tries to control her whispering, making sure Raelle doesn’t hear it. 

Tally checks if Raelle is paying any attention to them, but she seems busy looking at her schedule with a puzzling look.

“ _ Look, we don’t know what happened in those situations. Maybe she wanted to give them a shot and didn’t work out. We only know their side of the story, mostly Porter’s, but we don’t know hers. Maybe she tried her best and her feelings weren’t there, it can happen. _ ” Tally continues to whisper.

“ _ Okay, when did you become a love expert? _ ” Abigail asks, very confused.

“ _ I’m just saying. I guess sometimes feelings fade away. Or it wasn’t what she expected. But from what I saw in that hallway, Raelle and Scylla had some sort of cutesy connection. Perhaps give Scylla the benefit of the doubt? _ ” Tally asks with a hopeful voice.

“No.” Abigail simply says, deciding that the conversation is over and looking over at Raelle. “You ok there?”

“Just waiting for you two to stop whispering about, whatever it is.” She says not looking up from the stack of papers the teacher gave her. It includes her schedule but also a map of the school and a small introduction about each class of hers. “This could’ve all been email.” She groans, organising the papers and shoving them inside her bag. Except for her schedule.

“What’s your first class?” Tally asks, standing up from her seat and sitting on the edge of Raelle’s table.

“Um, Geography with Ms. Tansey.” She says looking up at Tally, who has the biggest smile on her face. 

“Great, so much for staying away from her.” Abigail mumbles.

“What?” The blonde questions confused about the other girl’s response.

“Glory and Scylla are in Ms. Tansey’s Geography class.” The redhead looks like a 10-year-old who just received tickets to her favourite artist’s concert.

“ Oh .  O h!” Raelle smirks, staring at her schedule.

“Shitbird, I’m not gonna warn you again. Stay. Away. From. Ramshorn!” She dictates each word of that last sentence.

“Dude would you relax, it's not like I’m gonna go inside the classroom and shove my hand down her pants!”

“Like you haven’t thought about it!”

“No one has ever complained!”

“Okay, let me stop you right here! Raelle, I know you wouldn’t but please don't do that to Scylla. Unless it’s in private and she wants it.” Tally begins.

“TALLY!” Abigail says loudly, gaining a few looks from some students. Raelle simply laughs at the exchange.

“Abigail! Stop annoying Raelle about a girl who she thinks is very attractive. The more you talk about it, the more she will want to go against you. Have you not learned anything from summer camp?” Tally stands her ground. This is a usual situation for the three. Abigail and Raelle bickering and Tally having to interfere, making both of them come to an agreement.

“Fine! But if she comes to us all mopey an-”

“And you will hug her while she cries after you tell her ‘I told you so’, I’ve seen this movie before.” Tally looks at both of the girls expectedly, waiting for one of them to say something.

“Look, I know you’re looking out for me. But dude, I just started in this school and I only know the girl’s name. I’m not planning to run off and marry her. She’s cute, and I liked the vibe she and I had, but that’s it. Just going to talk with her, if an opportunity comes up. Okay?” Raelle stands up, swinging on her backpack on her left shoulder.

“I know, just don’t want this year to suck for you. It’s been hard enough to start all over in a school far away from where you grew up, especially during your senior year. Trying to look after you.” Abigail’s voice is filled with concern. She may not show it a lot but cares about the girl like a sister, the thought of seeing Raelle getting hurt breaks her heart.

“ You like me!” A smug grin takes over Raelle’s face before she laughs , making Tally join in as Abigail simply rolls her eyes.

“Let’s just take you to your grave, Collar.” 

They make their way out of the classroom, Tally and Raelle still laughing as Abigail takes the lead and tries her best to ignore them.

  
  


They arrive at Raelle’s classroom door, but they still have a few minutes before the girl has to enter.

“Hey, when do I finally get to meet Libba? Your better half?” Raelle exaggerates the question, receiving an eye roll from Bellweather.

“She only starts next week, family stuffworry,. Her flight’s this Friday night.” Abigail shrugs.

“Don’t worry Abs, she’ll be in your arms soon.” Raelle snorts at Tally’s comment.

“Sorry Tal, but from what Abigail has told me about the two of them, I don’t think there will be a lot of cuddling.” Raelle winks at Abigail, who visually looks annoyed at the girl.

“Tell me, when was the last time you got some?” She challenges the smaller girl.

“Really, Abigail?” Tally asks, knowing exactly where this would go.

“We’re just messing around Tally, you doing okay there though? You seem bothered.” Abigail states.

“Yeah, just..” The girl sighs. “I want to ask, you-know-who out, but I don’t know how to.” She fidgets with the hem of her yellow top, not looking at her friends.

“Oh, Tally… Come here.” Raelle opens her arms, Tally has never been on a date. She knows she’s had her first kiss. It was a game of spin the bottle, but the girl had nothing with anyone. Raelle believes it is because of her huge crush on Gerit, that Tally always hoped that they would both be a thing.

“How about we try to set something up?” Abigail begins and gains the attention of her friends. “We’ll go out this weekend, us three, Libba, Glory, Gerit, maybe his friend Augustin and,” She looks at Raelle and sighs before continuing. “Scylla. Though I doubt she will say yes, going to ask Glory for help.”

“Ask me what?” Glory appears right on time, startling the girls.

“Glory!” Tally hugs her friend, both girls have been friends for years. Growing up living next to one another. Glory was always supportive of anything in Tally’s life, so she is the perfect person to ask for help.

“We’re all going out this weekend. Us three, Libba and we are hoping you’d like to come and maybe bring Gerit.” Abigail casually says.

“Yeah, sure! Oh, can he bring his friend Augustin and mind if I ask Scylla?” Glory excitedly questions.

“Oh yeah, Raelle would love that!” Tally laughs after Raelle smacks her arms. “Oh, right! This is Raelle! This is Glory Moffett, Rae.” She introduces both girls who shake hands, and share a polite smile.

“I’ve heard so much about you! Welcome!” 

“Thanks. Anyway, we are setting Tally and Gerit up on a date.” 

“Raelle!” Tally whines.

“Please Tally, like it’s a secret.” Glory laughs.

“Fine, just please ask him and his big friend so it is not weird and of course, Scylla.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Well, I’ll try. She usually says no, but I can try.” Glory politely smiles.

“Great! It’s settled, Raelle has a babysitter and we’ll message the details about this weekend! Let’s go Tally, we can’t be late.” Abigail drags Tally, who shouts a goodbye over her shoulder.

The classroom is slightly smaller than the homeroom's class, but other than that, it looks exactly the same. They take the seats in the middle and one seat next to Raelle is empty. As she’s taking her stuff out, she feels someone sit next to her; she doesn’t look until the person talks with her.

“Fancy seeing you here.” She recognises the smooth melodic voice, and can’t help but smile.

“I could say the same.” Scylla smirks at Raelle’s response and the blonde swears the other girl’s cheek formed a pink shade.

“Glad I’m going to have good company during this class.” Scylla leans back in her chair, licking her lips, knowing that Raelle wouldn’t be able to resist and follow the movement.

“I’m hoping it’s not the only class.” Raelle simply smirks and turns her attention to their teacher that just went inside the class , smiling at Scylla’s gentle chuckle.

_ I hope Abigail is only exaggerating, because this girl is going to drive me insane.  _


	2. Pirates and Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle starts her hospital internship and finds someone who she didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MYTH AND RAF IT'S HERE!! Thank you guys for the lovely comments on the first chapter and thank you Tan for suggesting me this editor it has improved my writing!!

The school day ends, and Raelle would be more excited if she was going home. It was an uneventful day; she had History with Tally and was glad that the girl was there to keep her from getting distracted from any little thing she found interesting that was happening outside. She didn’t see Scylla for the rest of the day; she had hoped that she would see the girl during lunch, but she couldn’t find the girl anywhere, and she didn’t want to ask Glory or Gerit because of Abigail’s warnings. She at least had the morning announcements to see her every morning; and Wednesday to look forward to so she could talk with her.

She met up with her friends, who were waiting for her at the front entrance.

“So, how was your first day?” Tally wraps her arm around Raelle’s shoulder.

“Pretty good, mum. How was yours and mother dearest?” She asks looking at Abigail, who is too busy looking at her phone.

“Texting Libba, missing her too much.” Tally says. “You need a ride home? Abigail is giving me a ride as well.” 

“I actually need to go to the hospital.” 

“Why?” Abigail finally looks up from her phone, a bewildered look landing on Raelle.

“Got an intern position after school, just social media stuff for their donation program.” 

“Oh, for the Salem Together?” Tally asks.

“Yeah, guess it’ll look on my resume in the future. And bring more donations for the program so more people who can’t afford surgeries.”

“You really are a puppy.” Abigail says amused. “Know how to get there?”

“Walking?” The blonde didn’t sound so sure about her answer, didn’t know how to get there; she was just going to wing it. If she couldn’t find a way there, she would just get a Lyft.

Abigail snorts, while Tally lets out a small giggle and helps the girl. “There’s a bus that stops right in front of the Hospital, it shouldn’t take that long.” Tally points to the bus stop that has a bunch of students waiting for their respectful buses. Raelle looks over and just sighs, she doesn’t know why she looked so disappointed looking over there. Was she hoping to see someone there?  _ Scylla. _ She still couldn’t figure out why the girl was still on her mind, every time she found a girl attractive at school, it would usually just go away. But Scylla is different. 

Shaking her head, looking over at her girls, she smiles at them and hugs them both. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Drive safely, you wouldn’t want Libba ending up in my arms.” She says walking backwards and laughing at Abigail’s face, who lifts her middle finger.

“You wish, shitbird!”

Raelle makes her way to the bus stop, standing up next to the large pole. On top it has a blue sign that simply says ‘BUS STOP’, in white letters with a drawing of a bus on top of it. Here certainly there is more public transport than over at Cession. She never took her driver’s license since her school wasn’t too far away and she could just walk there. She has hopes to one day take her driver’s license, but she doesn’t feel the need for one at the moment. So sticking she’s with her father, dropping her off at school before he goes to work - it also is a wonderful opportunity to spend more time with her dad before she moves to Seattle.

The bus that goes to the Hospital arrives, luckily it says right on the front ‘DESTINATION: FORT SALEM HOSPITAL’. She gets on the bus, sitting right at the end of the bus, pulling out her headphones and just listening to music. Her mind slowly starts to zone out, and she stares out the window, remembering Cession and the change of pace of life. Things here are quick-paced, a more loud environment with people from all over the world, with cultures she’s never thought about twice. It’ll be an excellent opportunity to learn about the world, even if she just moved to another part of the country. The Cession is small and no one really moves there, in fact people escape from there - she feels that’s exactly what her parents did. Her mother studied over in Seattle, but moved to the Cession because of her dad’s business. Taking a job in the hospital at OakDale Hospital, Willa instantly became a success, performing successful surgeries that were very rare to see over at OakDale. Years later, she caught the eyes of the Chief of Surgery in Fort Salem. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Raelle understood her mum had to take this chance. Her dad was super supportive, selling his car repair business and getting a job in a car repair shop not far away from Raelle’s house. She hoped to one day find a love like her parents, her mother moving to the Cession even though she had an opportunity in Seattle, and her father selling his long business to her mother could grow as a surgeon in one of the best Hospitals in the country.

Her hand lands on top of the seat in front of her, as an impulse. The bus comes to a stop, and she looks up and notices there’s only three other people on the bus. They leave and she looks out the window, seeing a white and blue concrete building, and a lobby in the big open windows. This was the main entrance of the hospital and she hops out of the bus. 

She makes her way on the brick pathway that has large lamp posts and a few benches in between them. It’s getting cold, and the few trees she can see are gently moving with the wind - Raelle is thankful she brought her hoodie so she can put it on later when she goes home with her mum. 

She makes her way into the hospital, automatic doors opening, and on her left there’s a reception with only one person in front of her. She looks around, there’s a flight of stairs to the left of the entrance with a sort of balcony wall as you reach the top of them that has the Hospital’s logo. It has Fort Salem in one line and Hospital underneath, but it’s a little to the left because of the half star, half cross logo with a heart in the middle bringing them together. 

Doctors were running around, people were just sitting in the waiting area that was a little further down, just before a wooden double door that said ‘STAFF ONLY’. She’s guessing that’s where the emergency ORs are situated. There’s an entry to the left, with people crying as they hug some staff members making their way to the waiting area - she takes a guess that the left entry is where the Emergency Room would be.

“Hi, how can I help you?” A friendly voice catches her attention coming from the left. The receptionist is looking up at her with her welcoming smile. She’s got black hair up in a ponytail, pale skin, and is wearing a simple white shirt and a turquoise jacket.

“Uh yes, please. I’m Raelle Collar here for the intern program at Salem Together.” Her backpack was slowly sliding down her shoulder so she does a small motion to bring it back up, as she waits for receptionist ‘Carmen’ to tell her something after she’s typing away on her computer.

“Ah yes, I see here. You need to head over the elevator doors that are right in front of the waiting area.” The woman points to the waiting area and Raelle can make out where the elevator doors are because she sees someone leaving from the wall. That can only mean they are there. “And you will go to floor number 7, take a right and walk down the hallway looking on the left side until you find a door that says ‘Salem Together’ office, Dr. Barta should be there waiting for you.” She smiles up at Raelle, the smile is still there but she can tell from the woman’s eyes that she is tired. Staring at a computer and talking to people all day can be exhausting. 

Raelle makes her way to the elevators still looking around her, she sees a doctor making their way to a group of people who all stand up crowing the doctor. She could tell it was good news by the smiles appearing on the people’s faces and the happy tears she could see in the doctor’s eyes. She wonders if she’ll be able to do this job like her mum, she can’t imagine how hard it is to deliver bad news to a family who’s just lost their loved one. If she could contain all that anger and guilt she’d feel, and push through it trying to explain how stupid she could have been for losing a patient. She knows it’ll most likely be inevitable, but she knows herself, everything in her brain will keep telling her ways she could’ve stopped it from happening, blaming herself from taking someone’s life, when all she did was trying to save them and knowing that she and her colleagues did everything they could to save that person. It’s something she doesn’t know if she’s prepared for.

She sighs, pressing the elevator button, waiting for one of the three to arrive. The middle one dings and the people inside get out one by one, as soon as it gets empty she steps inside the elevator, pressing the number 7. One more person goes in pressing a number above hers, making her glad she won’t have to stop before leaving on her floor. She feels herself getting impatient; her left leg bounces up and down as she stares at the numbers slowly going up. She’s always felt nervous about meeting new people, especially people who can have an enormous influence on her future as the surgeon she wants to be.  _ I think _ \- She says to herself.

The elevator comes to a stop, and she makes her way down the hall, looking at the doors to her left, trying to find the right door. She finally comes face to face and through the vertical rectangle window she can see a Doctor sitting on a desk reading some papers. Raelle lightly knocks on the door and sees the Doctor looking up into the windows, staring right at Raelle. She softly smiles and nods for Raelle to come in.

“Miss Raelle Collar.” The tall doctor with a tan skin and light brown hair, wearing dark blue scrubs and a white coat over it stands up as Raelle is making her way in the large room filled with computers that are on desks fixed to the wall and a few tables scattered around. The Doctor extends her hand and has a soft smile on her face, making the young girl feeling more at ease. “Welcome to the internship, I am the head Doctor in this donation program. We need an intern and it delighted me when your mum told us you were interested in joining in.” She motions Raelle to sit down on the chair in front of the desk Dr. Barta was just sitting on.

“Thank you, I think it’ll be good for me. It’ll help me get into med school.” She says setting down her black backpack next to the chair and taking her seat. “I was glad my mum told me about it.” Which wasn’t a lie that she was glad her mum thought of this opportunity for her. Not so much of her mum just telling her she will do the internship. Don’t get her wrong, she’s glad to do it. She knows it’ll benefit her and many people. She just wished her mum had properly asked her and not just told her.

“The internship is pretty straightforward, we want more people to donate so we can help people who unfortunately have emergency procedures and can’t afford to pay for them. You will be in charge of our social media and ways to promote the program. How does that sound?” Dr. Barta props her elbows on the table, leaning forward with an enormous smile on her face, slightly tilting her head. She clearly is a loving woman and is trying her best to help as many people as she can. Raelle likes that.

“Sounds perfect. Should I just use these computers?” She does a little standing half up half sitting down movement until the Dr. nods and directs to one computer. It looks more advanced than the others, it even has a computer box that lights open on the inside as soon as you turn it on. “Real gamer, uh?” She snorts, staring in awe at the lights.

“We needed something that will run everything you need. It has all the applications you need, including Photoshop for some photo editing and a video editing program. We hoped that perhaps a promotional video posted in our social media could boost the donations.” Dr. Barta’s hand was leaning on top of the computer box, looking down at Raelle who was going through everything in the computer. 

“Well, I’m not the most amazing person at technology, but I guess I could find some online tutorials to help me with the ad. Just need to meet some people around here to see if anyone would help.” The girl says with a nervous voice. The girl wanted to excel at the job, this could help her in her future and she didn’t want to disappoint her mother. She knew her daughter could do it, and she didn’t want her mother to doubt her capabilities. She had hoped that maybe Tally and Abigail could lend a hand.

“Perfect, I will be down the hall. I have some papers to look over, anything just knock on my office, is right at the end of the hall and it has my name on the door. When it’s 6.30pm just knock on my door, so you can go.” The Dr. smiles down at Raelle, clearly trusting the girl to answer all of their social media enquiries.

“Thanks, I’ll let you know then.” She gives her a polite smile, and the Dr. leaves to go to her office. She turns around facing the computer, a paper right next to it filled with their social media logins and passwords. She sighs and gets to work.

\--

What seems like an eternity of going through the social media and answering genuine questions people had - ignoring troll posts - she looks at the clock and it finally hits 6.30pm. Logging off of all social media, and putting the paper inside her bag, she gets up and makes her way out the door. 

The orange and yellow hue from the sunset hit the window from right down the hallway as she makes her way to the Doctor’s office, glad that she could finally go home and rest her head. Reaching the door, she softly knocks on it and hears a small ‘come in’. Gently opening the door she looks around and the Dr. is on the far left sitting on her desk chair writing on a piece of many, many papers that sat on top of her desk.

“Hey, Doctor Barta. Just wanted to say I’m going to go. I logged out of all the social media and out the paper in my back if that’s okay.” She says standing by the door, she is leaning on the doorknob hoping that this could be quick so she could find her mum and head home.

“That is more than okay, Raelle. Thank you so much and I’ll see you tomorrow.” The Doctor says smiling up at Raelle, who smiles back.

The girl was about to leave, almost closing the door, when she swung it open softly again. “Sorry, I forgot to ask. Where can I find my mum’s office, Dr. Willa Collar?” 

“Floor number 11 is the Pediatric floor, they have a small reception there, one nurse will help you.” A closed-mouth smile is on the Doctor’s face, not bothered by Raelle asking her a question, making Raelle a bit more relieved.

“Thank you so much. Have a good night.”

With that, the girl leaves, making her way to the 11th floor. She felt calmer; the job wasn’t as complex as she’d thought. It’s just literally scrolling through social media, posting something here and there and gaining more attention. She knows she must keep creating more awareness, and the ad sounds like a good idea. She just hopes she doesn’t mess it up.

The doors open and right on the left she sees the reception of the floor, and luckily she doesn’t have to interact with anyone there because her mum is there talking to another surgeon. 

She gets close to them, not wanting to bother them because she could tell it was a very serious conversation based on the look her mum had. Her eyebrows knitted and her look was sharp, staring into her tablet while arguing with the Doctor.

“So we’ll do it now, it’ll be long, but this is the only option to save the girl.” She hears her mum say. She gives the tablet to the nurse and tells the other Doctor to prep the patient. She looks up and sees her daughter, a sense of guilt spreads across her body and Raelle already knows what will happen.

“Emergency?” She asks, eyes looking up at her mum, who isn’t that much taller than her. But right now she felt like the little 8-year-old who was asking her mum just to stay with her during the day, so she could spend time with her mother.

“Yes, sweetie. I’m so sorry I wanted to take you home and hear all about your day. This little girl needs the surgery right now.” She holds one of her daughter’s arms with one hand and puts the other one on the girl’s right cheek. She tried her best not to show it, but Raelle just wanted to spend a bit of time with her mother. But she cannot do so. “I’m so sorry, Raelle.” Her mother hugs her and Raelle hugs her back.

“It’s okay, mum. I understand.” She steps back from her mum’s embrace, looking up at the woman she’s always admired. She knows it’s pointless to hide feeling down about not going home with her mum, but she takes it with pride that she gets to say that her mother saves lives. “Go save that girl’s life.” She smiles.

Her mother kisses her forehead, telling her a quick ‘see you later, sweetheart’. She watches her mum disappear down the hallway to the left and lets out a sigh. She looks around before heading to the elevator, when someone down the hall to the right, the one right in front of the reception, catches her attention.

“Is that?” She wonders out loud, without realizing it. She makes her way down the hall, and as she gets closer, she sees her. 

“Scylla?” She asks the girl who was hiding in a corner that leads to another hallway towards the right. It looked like Scylla was hiding from the two little kids and a taller boy who were running around shouting for ‘oh great mermaid’.

Standing up straight, the smile she had plastered on disappears and she stares right up into Raelle’s light blue eyes. “Raelle! What are you doing here?” Surprise took over her face, seeing Raelle at the hospital, and Raelle could see that in the girl’s eyes.

“I’m here for the internship they had for the donation program, then came here to find my mum who just got pulled in on an emergency surgery.” Her eyes never leaving Scylla’s, who slowly calms down. It was like it scared her to see the girl there, but she’s feeling more at ease.

“Your mum... Collar. Doctor Collar!” The blonde swears she could hear Scylla’s brain working all of that out. “Your mum’s the new Chief of Pediatric surgery.” Scylla places her hands behind her back, and Raelle thinks it’s the most adorable thing she’s ever seen.

“That’s cute.” Her eyes opened wide, it simply slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. “I mean, I mean you and the kids. I assume you’re playing a game and that’s cute, nothing else not saying that you’re not cute because you are very, actually. I mean yeah so, what the fuck is wrong with me?” Raelle rambles on and Scylla just stares at her in full admiration because she swears the other girl didn’t breathe during that entire sentence.

Lifting her hands slowly, getting close to Raelle, trying to calm down the girl. She hesitated before putting her right hand on the other girl’s left arm, but she felt like it would help her breath for a bit.

“Hey, it’s okay. I think that I’m cute as well.” Raelle stares at Scylla before letting out a small laugh, just enjoying the brunette’s comment and enjoying the warmth she feels in her arm. She’s glad she didn’t put her hoodie on earlier after getting off the bus, so she can feel Scylla’s skin touching hers.

“Sorry, don’t know what just happened to my brain.” Raelle whispers, softly laughing, looking at the floor.

“I thought it was adorable.” Scylla shrugs, making Raelle look at her.

“Oh, great mermaid! Where are you!?” She hears from the hallway. Raelle is about to look who shouted that but is pulled by Scylla close to the wall, stopping herself from hitting her shoulder on the wall with her hand.

“Sorry, I can’t lose another pirates and mermaids game.” Scylla whispers to Raelle, determined eyes staring back at the blonde, and her mouth goes dry. She liked this type of determination from the girl in winning a game she made up with the kids at the hospital.

“TOO LATE!” A tall figure appears behind Scylla, startling both girls. The boy is tall, has short straight black hair, slightly parted on his right. He has a pirate mustache drawn on his face, and is standing with his right hands on his hips, just like a superhero.

“If I’m not mistaken, I believe you were playing pirates and mermaids. Not superheroes and mermaids, so from an outsiders point of view, I believe this one rules out.” Raelle says staring up at the boy who is reading the blonde with an intense gaze. He cracks up a smile, looking at Scylla.

“I like her.” He winks at Scylla, who simply shoves his shoulder.

“She has got a point, you’re standing like a superhero. I believe it’s invalid, Khalida!” She shouts, calling a little girl with long brown hair and amber skin who comes accompanied by a little boy with black curls and cocoa skin.

“You found the mermaid!” The boy excitedly says jumping up and down, making Raelle smile at how happy he looked.

“Mister Bomb found me. Pirate Byrone didn’t!” Scylla stands in front of the taller boy, looking up at him, crossing her arms, trying her best to make her best annoyed face. “I believe it doesn’t count!” She confidently says.

“According to the rule book created 2 weeks ago, the point only counts if it’s the Pirate. I saw the superhero pose Byron and have to side with Scylla. Mister Bomb found the mermaid and not Pirate Byrone, so the game has to start over.” The little girl is very thorough with the way she explains the rules, and Raelle can’t help but adore it. She admires both Scylla and Byron’s commitment to making sure the kids have lighthearted fun at the hospital.

“I call cheating!” Byron points his finger dramatically at Scylla, who catches on and joins in dramatically gasping and putting her right hand over her heart.

“How dare you!?” She says exaggerating and Raelle can only look at the little boy’s face who stares, fully amazed by the exchange. Khalida just purses her lips, looking at the two of them as if they were the children.

“If it hadn’t been for the blonde lost pirate over here, you wouldn’t even think twice.” He looks away from Scylla, sighing dramatically as Khalida and the boy look at Raelle.

“But then that means the lost pirate wins the mermaid’s song.” Khalida says with certainty.

“I am very confused.” Raelle says with four pairs of eyes on her.

“The pirate who first finds the mermaid, shall receive a melody from the mermaid.” Scylla says gently, making Raelle’s chest squeeze tight at the sound. “Seems like Pirate Collar won.” The brunette smirks then swipes her tongue across her bottom lip, an intense gaze staring at Raelle.

“Pirate Collar. You’re Doctor Collar’s daughter?” Khalida asks, intrigued by Raelle’s presence.

“Oh, she’s smart.” Raelle says, making both Byron and Scylla laugh and Khalida continues to study Raelle.

“Kids! It’s time to go to your room!” A nurse the same size as Raelle, but clearly older, demands looking at the kids with her arms crossed. “Scylla, it’s time for you to go home.”

All of them simply nod, making their way to their rooms. Scylla follows Byron, and Raelle doesn’t know if she should go in as well. Scylla looks back before going in and nods to Raelle motioning her to go in with her and the blonde follows.

She makes her way inside Byron’s patient room, staying close to the door, and sees him lying down. She looks around, it’s an individual room, bed with hospital blue sheets, a white table to his left for his food, a window just behind it and a two seat beige couch with Scylla’s bag who is getting ready to leave. 

“Since Scylla is being rude. Please come in, the name is Byron.” He says, in a cheerful and welcoming tone. Raelle accepts his extended hand and they shake hands.

“Raelle Collar.” She says, politely smiling.

“Dr. Collar’s daughter.” His eyes narrow, looking at the blonde, her not knowing what to respond. “She’s a lovely Doctor, and amazing considering the fact she wants to put me as a priority and already wants to do my lobectomy.” He says making himself comfy, snuggling down in his bed.

“Lung cancer?”

“Hm, want to be a surgeon like your mother?” He asks.

“Just like mama.” She sighs, looking at her shoes that suddenly become interesting. Scylla notices some discomfort from Raelle and that the girl didn’t clearly want to have this conversation.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, Byron.” She leans forward, giving the boy a hug, and he hugs her back, closing his eyes and slowly rubbing his friend’s back. They are very close, from what Raelle could tell. After the hug, Byron looks at Raelle and waves at her.

“Nice to meet you.” Feeling like both friends would want a moment alone. She waves at both of them and leaves the room, making her way to the bus stop, assuming Sylla wouldn’t want her company.

Inside of the room, Scylla’s gaze lingers on the door until she feels a pinch on her right arm.

“Ow, what was that for?” She lightly slaps his hand and rubs her arms.

“So dramatic. Just like you will be with this girl.” He says, raising both of his eyebrows. “Those were the biggest heart eyes I’ve ever seen on you, even bigger than the ones with preppy boy Porter.”

Scylla simply sighs and picks up her bag and swings it over her right shoulder. “There were no heart eyes. You know I can’t be in a relationship.” She tells him.

“This is what I mean, dramatic. Scylla.” He stops the girl from leaving by holding her wrist. She turns around looking at his hand holding hers then looks up at him, rolling her eyes and letting out a breath, knowing exactly what he is going to say. “She clearly has a crush on you, and even though you tried your best to hide it, you have a little thing for her.”

“We literally met today.” She says, freeing her hand from Byron and passing it through her hair.

“Never stopped me before.” He smirks, making Scylla snort and shake her head. “I know, Scylla. I understand why you say you can’t be in a relationship. But sometimes you cannot run away from your feelings, and you must embrace them one day. From what I’ve seen of Raelle, she could be a good wife one day.” He winks at her.

“Oh, Goddess! I’m going to go before you plan my wedding with a girl who’s birthday I don’t even know.” Scylla makes her way out of the room.

“Like you even know mine!” He shouts at her.

“December 2nd!” She shouts back, already out of his sight.

“Lucky guess!” He shouts back.

\--

Raelle is sitting at the bus stop, her body trembling as the temperature outside went severely down. Even with her hoodie she still feels cold, and wonders if it’s just easier to call her dad to pick her up instead of waiting for the bus. Looking around, there aren’t many people around and the movement in the Hospital’s entrance is slow and there is only four other people waiting with her for the bus, one of them sitting down right on the other side of the bench away from her and the other two talking to each other next to the post with the bus stop sign. She lets out a shaky sigh from the cold and cannot stop her leg from bouncing up and down until she sees Scylla leave the Hospital entrance. She feels her entire body stop shaking, and her mouth ajar.  _ How can someone look so hot in freezing cold? _ \- she thinks to herself, never taking her gaze from Scylla. 

The brunette feels a pair of eyes on her and looks around until she sees a blonde quickly averting her gaze to the other side. Scylla lightly laughs and makes her way to the bus stop. Raelle never looks Scylla’s way the entire time the brunette makes her way to the bus stop.

“I believe I owe you a song.” The girl leans against the bus stop’s glass wall, her arms crossed. “Need a ride home?” She asks the blonde.

“I don’t know why I would say no.” Raelle can’t take her eyes away from Scylla as she stands up and follows the girl, both walking side by side at a close distance but not touching each other.

“So.” Raelle starts, not wanting to make the whole thing awkward.

“So..” Scylla trails off, looking at Raelle, who slowly smiles.

“How do you know Khalida and that little boy?” Raelle asks.

“Well, Khalida has been here for a while, met her as she was walking down the hallway and saw me and Byron smuggling some chocolate pudding from the cafeteria. Ever since then, she’s become our look out while we try to get some extra pudding.” She says as memories flood her mind of the three of them failing to keep quiet as they run down the hallway back to Byron’s room, and a smile comes across her face. “She’s a smartass.” Scylla and Raelle laugh at the comment, staring at each other for a few seconds before Scylla continues. “Will arrived about two weeks ago, he’s a strong and positive little boy. Though he was super down when he got admitted in the Hospital, so Khalida came up with this game of Pirates and Mermaids to bring him a little joy and the positive energy back into him. And I became the ‘oh, great mermaid’ of course.”

“Of course.” Raelle echoes.

Scylla takes a deep breath before continuing. “The winner gets to hear me sing, but I always sing to them when I have the chance.”

“Even to Byron?” Raelle asks, an amused smile across her face shows up and Scylla laughs.

“When he feels down, I do. You wouldn’t think he would, but it gets to him sometimes.” They reach Scylla’s black car and Raelle makes her way to the passenger’s side, waiting for Scylla to unlock her car.

“I’m glad he has someone like you, to make sure he doesn’t reach his lowest point.” This comment makes Scylla stop momentarily unlocking the car, simply stares at Raelle with the softest eyes. She felt like the brunette wanted to say something, but that she didn’t have the courage to say whatever it was.

“Shall we go?” Raelle hears a car unlocking sound and sees Scylla opening her side of the door, reading in her eyes that the girl was pleading to change the subject.

“Let’s go.” Not wanting to push it, she opens her passenger side door and sits down, setting her backpack between her feet.

Scylla starts the car and turns on the radio, on a low volume. “So, surgeon’s daughter.” She tells Raelle, not taking her eyes off the road.

“Yes, ma’am. Nothing to be nervous about.” She sarcastically says.

“I assume you feel a lot of pressure to become a prominent surgeon just like her.”

“A lot doesn’t even get close to it.” She’s never said this out loud, about how much pressure it is, not even to Tally or Abigail. Guess it’s easier to talk to strangers. “I’m not even sure if I’m fit to be a surgeon.”

“You haven’t even started, and you already knew what a lobectomy is. I had to search it because Byron loves making people guess what surgery he would need. You knew right away what they diagnosed him with, Raelle.” Her name shouldn’t sound this sensual in the other girl’s lips, but her voice goes low as if it’s a whisper and uses a husky tone as she says Raelle’s name. The blonde tries her best to push away any inappropriate thoughts and continues the conversation.

“Guess it’s just perks. Doesn’t mean I’ll be good.” She shrugs, looking out her side of the window, looking at the trees moving with the window and people walking.

“Or if that’s what you want.” Raelle looks at Scylla, she’s told no one about it, that maybe this isn’t what she wants. To become a renown surgeon like her mother.

“Am I that obvious?” She asks the brunette.

“Probably not, I just get the vibe that maybe you are being pushed rather than wanting to do this for a living.” Scylla says, taking a quick look at Raelle smirking at the girl.

“You have a point. I guess it’s too late to change my mind.”

“It’s never too late.” Scylla says, her eyes looking straight ahead. “Like right now, I completely forgot to ask you where you live, I’m just going the way I usually go.” Scylla embarrassingly says.

“Oh. Oh, shit! I completely forgot.” Raelle laughs. “But you’re going the right way, I live in Warren Street.”

“Perhaps I could start giving you a ride, because I live in Warren Street as well.” She smiles at Raelle when she stops at a red light.

“Again, don’t know why I would say no.” She smiles back at the brunette.

They’re quiet for a moment, both of them just enjoying the background music from the radio looking at the street ahead. Raelle recognises the street and knows the area.

“My house is that one, over there.” She points to the small two leveled white house with a black roof. As the car comes to a stop in front of the driveway, she sees her dad’s car and the lights in the kitchen and entrance on. “My dad’s already home.” She looks at Scylla, who looks lost in her thoughts looking at the house and clears her throat. “Thank you for the ride.” She smiles at the girl.

“My pleasure. If tomorrow you’re still doing your internship, stop by Byron’s room to properly meet him, and maybe I could drop you off again.” A hopeful tone in her voice and eyes males Raelle’s heart clutch in her chest. It was the sweetest sound.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Unsure how to say goodbye, she throws a small awkward wave and opens the passenger door. She gets out of the car and before closing the door, Scylla leans on the passenger seat.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten that I owe you a song.” She winks at the girl and Raelle can feel her cheeks getting warm. 

With her right hand she makes a finger gun motion at the brunette and instantly regrets it, waving goodbye at Sylla she turns around before she embarrasses herself even more.

Scylla watched the girl go inside the house safely and rested her head on the head restraint and sighs.

_ Keep. Your. Damn. Distance. Scylla. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter and instagram for gay art and gay post @purplegaydream


	3. Maybe on day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle gets to know Byron, Khalida and Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Sorry it took a while! This chapter was actually suppose to be longer but it didn't feel right for me adding the next part already so here it is!! Hope you enjoy and anything message me on twitter or insta @purplegaydream

The light of her bedside table lamp lights up her small light grey-coloured room. It had space for everything she needed, a single sized bed on the left corner, with a small bedside table that had a lamp, and her phone’s charge dangling off of it. The open archway to her small closet was on the far right, a complete opposite to her bed. The window is the first thing you can see as you walk into the room, street lights hitting the window hit her eyes, the curtains were still open. She makes her way, closing the black curtains and throws her towel from the shower she just took on top of her desk chair that is situated to the right of the window. 

She plops down on her bed, her arm covering her eyes. Scylla’s words from earlier replay inside her mind. She knew the brunette had a point. Raelle felt like she was being pushed to become a surgeon. The girl frustratedly rubs her eyes. What else was she supposed to do with her life? There was nothing else that she was interested in doing, that she knows of. Raelle has always wanted to follow her mum’s footsteps and save people’s lives, but the thought of not being able to do this job being able to handle the pressure, the guilt and self-doubt when cutting open into someone, is something she has been struggling with for the past year, but whenever one of her parents told her she would go to Seattle, after this school year, it made her feel nauseous. Whenever she says it out loud to someone that she’ll be going to college to study medicine next year, a lump forms inside her throat blocking anything from going down and her stomach moves around like it’s preparing to throw up. 

“Stupid pretty girl.” She mumbles, staring up at the ceiling. Even though she’s felt these things before briefly discussing it with Scylla, she tried to never read too much into it. Maybe it's just the nerves of being away from my family. - She always told herself that. Scylla has an impact on her, and she didn’t know why. The brunette was right, it’s not too late. She groans as she tucks herself in bed. Sighing, she closes her eyes, and the only thing that comes into her mind was Scylla’s smile. Going to be a great fucking year.

\--

Raelle wakes up with the sound of her alarm, turning to her bedside table she whines as she turns it off. After trying to blink away the sleep in her eyes, she stands up and starts getting ready to go to school. After brushing her teeth and putting on a dark green t-shirt with some black jeans and then a black and blue flannel, she makes her way downstairs carrying her backpack.

“Morning, pops.” She tells her dad who is sitting down sipping on his coffee and watching the news on their small tv in the top corner of the kitchen wall.

“Morning, kiddo. I made some eggs and bacon for breakfast.” He points with the coffee mug to the stove with eggs and bacon on two plates. She assumes the other one is for her mum.

“Mum not up yet?” She asks, picking up her plate and a cup of orange juice sitting down opposite her dad in their small kitchen table.

“She came in late last night from work, but she said she’ll be up to give you a hug before going to school.” His smile reaches his eyes, and Raelle couldn’t help but smile back at her dad.

“I hope so.” She whispers while playing with her food. She misses seeing her mum home, having movie nights on weekends and having a bunch of baking fails with her mother. Ever since moving to Boston, they had none of that. Raelle felt like she was being selfish, but she just wanted time with her mum and dad, before going away to college. She sighs, Scylla’s words once again play in her mind and she eats her food as fast as she can before feeling herself become nauseated.

“Relax there, sweetie! The food will not run away.” She hears coming from the kitchen door, her mum standing there wearing her light blue pajamas. She goes over to Ralle, lightly kissing the girl’s head. “Sorry about yesterday.” Eyes filled with guilt stared down at the young woman.

“It’s cool, mum.” She lies. “Were you able to save the girl, what was the surgery for?” She hoped that the guilt of not spending time with her mother will go away if she at least knows the results of the surgery.

“Well, you know I’m not allowed to discuss patients with you. But I can tell you that the girl is fine and healthy.” Willa says picking up her plate and sitting down next to Raelle’s dad.

“That’s my wife.” Edwin kissed his wife's cheek. He sounded so proud of her, who continuously saved people’s lives. “Sorry we have to leave honey, but I’m going to drop off Raelle in school. Maybe get an early start at work.” He stands up, gently patting his wife’s hand when they hear the doorbell ring.

“Are you guys expecting anyone?” Raelle asks her parents as she puts her plate and cup in the sink, confused to why her parents would expect for someone so early.

“No, kid. Mind seeing who it is?” Her dad says.

“No problem.” Raelle makes her way to the door, looking through the window that was next to the door. Confusion fills her face to why is she here? “Scylla?” She says once she opens the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought since we are almost neighbours, you’d give you a ride to school.” The brunette looked as beautiful as she did yesterday. Wearing a yellow t-shirt with a light green jacket and skinny jeans. It simply took Raelle’s breath away. After looking at the girl who clearly noticed that Raelle was checking her out by the way the smirk forms on her face, and the blonde feels herself getting lost into Scylla’s electric blue eyes, making the clutch feeling take over her chest once again.

“Who is it, Rae?” She hears her dad who stops by the door and he sees Scylla standing there. An innocent smile takes over the smirk that was just there a moment ago. “Oh hello, I’m Raelle’s father, Edwin Collar.” He says with an enormous smile on his face as he extends his hand.

“I’m Scylla, pleased to meet you, sir.” She politely says. “I was wondering if it would be okay to give Raelle a ride to school this morning.” 

“It’s more than okay. You’ll be fine, Raelle?” Edwin is happy to know that Raelle has already made a friend.

“Of course, yeah. Let me just go get my backpack.” Her cheeks turn pink and she quickly picks up her backpack, telling her mum a quick goodbye who waves at her daughter. Raelle kisses her dad’s cheek and then looks over at Scylla, visually gulping before asking the girl. Nerves take over her once again. “Uh, shall we?” 

“Yes. Nice to meet you, Mr. Collar.” The brunette tells Edwin, him putting his hand up and smiling as the two girls make their way to Scylla’s car.

“First day and already making moves on her crush.” Edwin laughs, making his way into the kitchen again.

“She takes after you, I guess.” Willa smiles up at her husband. “Raelle was being obvious?”

“Oh, of course. Should have seen the way she was looking at Scylla.” He sits down next to Willa, who has a wondering look.

“The girl’s name is Scylla?” She asks her husband.

“Yeah. Why do you know the girl?”

“I’ve heard things about her.” She sets down her cup, thinking about what she’s heard about Scylla. “I hope they’re merely exaggerations.” 

“I’m sure they’re just exaggerations, sweetheart. Besides, she came here to pick up Raelle, and this is only her second day.” He gleefully says, picking up the dirty dishes on the table and putting them in the sink. He’s always been a person to give the benefit of the doubt. When Raelle was younger and would get into some kind of trouble, he would always trust her, even if she would lie and say she did nothing.

“Certainly hope so, because otherwise Raelle will be crushed.” Willa says, staring out the window where Scylla’s car has just left their driveway.

\--

“So, I guess you’re wondering why I offered to take you to school this morning.” Scylla begins, slowly trailing off, nervous about what she was going to ask Raelle.

“Couldn’t wait to see me again?” Raelle playfully asks the other girl who laughs.

“You start bright and early.” She tells the blonde.

“Guess I have to always take my chance.” Her eyes fixated on Scylla and she doesn’t move a muscle when the other girl stops at a red light and looks back at her. Scylla takes a deep breath, getting surprised by Raelle’s intense look, and drops her eyes to the girl’s lips as the blond slowly swipes her tongue across her lips.

They’re pulled out of their thoughts when a car behind them honks, making Scylla aware that the light had turned green.

The young girl clears her throat and maintains her eyes on the road. “So the reason I gave you a ride today is that I need a favour.” She sounds nervous, her fingers are lightly drumming against the steering wheel, and she doesn’t have the courage to quickly glance at Raelle.

“Sure, yes. Of course, I’ll do it.” Raelle eagerly replies, not even knowing what the other girl is going to ask her.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask you.” The car comes to a stop, and the motor dies down as they have already arrived at school.

“Right.” Raelle nods her head, a blush creeping up her neck embarrassed at how quickly she answered the other girl’s request.

“Well, is not much. Could you possibly not tell anyone about seeing me at the hospital yesterday?” The girl had her body turned towards Raelle, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“Of course, no problem.” Raelle says, a gigantic smile on her smile looking down at the girl. When Scylla looks up at the blonde, she feels her own heart squeeze at how adorable Raelle looked.

“Thank you.” She whispers softly at the other girl, who looked deep into her eyes.

“Anything for you.” Raelle whispers back.

“Hey!” Both girls are startled by Abigail banging on the passenger window. Abigail throws her hands, annoyed seeing Raelle with Scylla. The blonde could see Tally behind Abigail throwing both girls an apologetic look with her entire face.

“Good morning to you too Bellweather.” Scylla gets out of her car, throwing her back over her shoulder and after closing her car door and seeing Raelle had everything she needed, she locks the car and determinately walks over to Abigail. She looks up at the girl with eyes filled with fury. “We both know that you have the money to pay for my car’s window if it were to break, but let me kindly say this to you. Bang on my car window again you won't have hands to drive yourself.” She tells the taller girl through closed teeth.

“We both know if it happens again, I’ll have a reason for it.” Abigail copies Scylla’s posture, looking down at the girl challenging her.

Not wanting to cause a scene right at the beginning of the year, Scylla turns to Raelle and waves at her, giving the other girl a knowing look that she would see her soon.

Once Scylla is gone, Raelle looks up at Abigail, confused with what just happened.

“What the hell was that?” She asks the other girl.

“Me trying to save your ass. Why did you even come to school with her, anyway?” Abigail stood in the same position as before, looking down at Raelle as if she was her child who just got caught somewhere where she shouldn’t be.

“She gave me a ride to school, she saw me on my way here and was being a friendly person.” Raelle goes over to Tally to hug her, pushing past Abigail who was still mad at the girl.

“It’s literally been one day, just. Please be careful, Raelle.” She begs the shorter girl who studies her. Abigail will most definitely not tell her why all of this protectiveness towards her when she’s around Scylla, but she appreciates the girl’s gesture.

“And I'm taking it slow. I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.” 

Abigail simply sighs and the three of them go inside to start their day. “Wanna see about that.” She mutters to herself.

\--

Lunch has finally arrived and Raelle couldn’t be more grateful. She was starving and was completely exhausted, having to introduce herself in every single class during the morning had tired her out and she was sure she gained a permanent blush on her cheeks of how embarrassed she felt.

“You know what the worst part about this is?” The blonde asks her friends who were sitting with Gloria, Gerit and two boys she’s never met before. Only her friends and Glory paid attention as she asked, and she was thankful because she needed a minute before having to introduce herself all over again. “I will have to repeat this thing of introducing myself all over again next year.” She dramatically leans her head against her chair and Tally gently passes her hand through her hair.

“So sorry, Rae. Want a cookie?” Tally gives the blonde an extra cookie she had. A sweet smile across the girl’s face makes Raelle relieved to have people there she could lean on.

“Thank you, Tally.” She accepts the cookie, taking a bit of it then setting down on her tray to eat her food. “So what were you guys talking out?”

“We were discussing the plans for this weekend, we were thinking about going to this arcade because Gerit loves them.” Glory says.

“Oh yeah, we're going Saturday?” Raelle asks, taking a full spoon of her mac and cheese.

“Yes, and sorry Glory asked and Scylla said she couldn’t go.” Tally looks at Raelle empathetically, but the other girl doesn’t mind; she knows Scylla will probably be at the hospital with Byron.

“Good.” Abigail rolls her eyes.

“Anyway, so who’s going then? Do I have to meet anyone else?” Her leg automatically bounces. The feeling of meeting new people and having to go through the awkward phase could be overwhelming to the girl. Tally will certainly be busy in her one off with Gerit; and Abigail will for sure be busy with her girlfriend. She still had Glory, but she barely knew the girl. 

“Yes! Guys, hi.” Tally grabs the guys’ attention, who all noticed Raelle. 

One of them had bronze skin colour, with black curls and a posture that put Raelle to shame. His smile was big, welcoming yet mischievous, a sort of smile that would help Raelle annoy Abigail by pulling a prank on the taller girl. “This is Augustin, he is our lacrosse star player. This Raelle she’s new in our year.” Tally says, and he nods at Raelle, the smile never leaving his face.

“Nice to meet you, Raelle.” He had an accent, making all of this clear why Glory was trying very hard to hide her blush. Raelle lowly laughs at the other girl, finding it so pure.

“And next to him is our goalkeeper from the soccer team, Porter thinks he is the best, but that’s a lie! That is Clive.” The other boy had a slightly smaller frame than Augustin, but he was still much taller than Raelle. He had straight blonde hair and gave a sort of preppy boy vibes.

“Hi, there!” His smile was smaller than Augustin’s. He certainly is more closed than the others.

Raelle nods, acknowledging his greeting. 

“Alright guys, Saturday at three in the afternoon at the arcade like deary here requested.” Abigail says looking at Gerit.

“What? It’s fun!” He defends himself, shrugging his shoulders. “You don’t even care where we’re going, you’re going to be distracted eating Libba’s face.” He makes a face and Abigail imitates him.

“Alright there, we got practice, we’ll see you guys later.” Augustin states before the two continue their childish interaction, and all three of them stand up.

“I thought Gerit was part of the morning announcements team?” Raelle questions.

“He is also part of the soccer team. The idiot thought if he joined the morning announcements he would beat me for Valedictorian.” Abigail snorts.

“No one can beat you, can they, Bellweather?” Raelle narrows her eyes at the girl.

“You know damn well the answer to that.”

\--

“Finally!” It hits 6.30pm on the clock and Raelle couldn’t get up any faster. It was the end of her second day of her internship and she just wanted to see Scylla. It’s like they don’t even go to the same school except for that one class on Mondays and Wednesdays as it shows on her schedule.

After telling Dr. Barta, Raelle tries to not to run to the Pediatric floor, but she can’t help it. She was excited to see Scylla and get to know the girl. When the elevator door’s open, Raelle sees Khalida wandering around. The girl heard the ding from the elevator by the way her head turns towards it and sees Raelle.

“Raelle.” The small girl says, her arms behind her back just like a soldier.

“Captain?” Raelle playfully tells the girl who doesn’t smile.

“Scylla has been waiting for you.” 

“Really?” The blonde’s hopes skyrocketed, knowing the fact that the other girl was waiting for her.

“She said you were coming, and that you would be sad if you couldn’t join in on our Superhero game. Will and I just created it. He is now playing it with Byron, being two silly boys as usual. They literally couldn't wait for you to get started.” Khalida rolls her eyes, annoyed.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s not keep Scylla waiting.” She motions her hand to let Khalida go first, and she follows the girl.

When they enter Byron’s room the first thing she sees is Will standing on the other boy’s bed, doing some sort of circle movement with his hands and Byron looking slightly up at the boy with his palms pointing at him.

“The sorcerer's power shall leave your body, and you will become one of the fallen.” Byron’s voice is thick as the younger boy puts on a brave face and doesn’t step down.

“You bring me no fear, Mister Bomb!” Will lifts his hands in the air, dramatically looking at the sky as if he was in a movie and then brings his arms down, making a swoosh sound and his palms then face Byron, who hits the wall behind him and grabs his chest.

“This will never be over, Grand Child!” Byron closes his eyes pretending to have either fainted or died, Raelle can’t tell. 

Will erupts in giggles, falling down in the bed, looking at Byron. “I won!”

“Good job, Will.” Scylla appears behind the boy, tickling him, and the blonde didn’t think it would be possible for Will to laugh even louder. Scylla’s eyes are filled with adoration for the boy and laughs with him.

“Mercy! I beg for mercy!” He says in between laughs. Scylla stops tickling him, ruffling his hair and sees Raelle.

“Hey.” The brunette’s eyes are still filled with adoration, and Raelle feels her stomach flip.

“Hi.” She responds.

“If it isn’t, mini Dr. Collar. Glad of you to join us.” Byron stands up straight, making his way to Raelle. “So, want to join and play Superhero with us. Or would you like to go for a round of Pirates and Mermaids to win yourself a special prize?” He wiggles his eyebrows at the shorter girl, who elegantly lifts her left eyebrow.

“If the pretty siren agrees.” Her voice is low and husky, making Scylla think that talking like that should be forbidden.

“I thought we were playing Superheroes.” Khalida crosses her arms, gaining the attention of the teenagers around the room.

“Superheroes it is.” Scylla makes her way to Raelle, who sets down her backpack near the door.

“New person joined the gang?” Raelle slightly jumps at the voice right behind her. She turns around and the same nurse as yesterday is standing by the door, hands on her hips. She’s wearing light blue scrubs and her light brown hair is up in a ponytail.

“Nurse Jackson, we were just going to play superheroes. Wanna join?” Will asks, bouncing up and down on the bed.

“I’m afraid you have a checkup right now, Will. And Khalida, your Doctor wouldn't be happy knowing that you are not resting.” 

“But we were just about to play.” Will’s voice is small and his eyes plead to the nurse to continue playing.

“We can continue tomorrow, Will. Go do your checkup.” Scylla kisses the top of his head and guides him to the nurse.

“Khalida.” The nurse warns the girl who rolls her eyes. “Alright sassy pants, Dr. Collar won’t be happy to hear this.”

“But I’m with her daughter, doesn’t that count?” She asks, standing beside Raelle, who starts getting embarrassed. 

Here we go. 

“Ah, so the new member of this little gang. Raelle, correct?”

“Taking my mother has mentioned me.”

“She mentioned how proud she is about her daughter being part of our donation program.” The nurse extends her hand and Raelle shakes it.

“Good, that other people know that.” She mumbles.

“Come on, Khalida. Even though this is your Doctor’s daughter, it doesn’t mean it’s a loophole.” She guides both kids out of the room, leaving Scylla, Byron and Raelle by themselves.

“Since playtime is over, how about we have more of an adult playtime?” He comfortably lays down in his bed, earning a disgusted look from Raelle.

“Ew dude.” The blonde says, making Scylla laugh.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Collar.” He laughs, looking at the even more embarrassed girl. “My favourite way of getting to know someone is annoying them.”

“You’ll learn to ignore him.” Scylla, now sitting down on the small sofa, says.

Byron throws a spare pillow from his bed at Scylla, who easily catches it, giving him a ‘seriously’ look.

“Anyway, so Raelle tell me. How did you and heart eyes me- oof?” A pillow hits his face, Scylla gives him a warning sign, and Raelle can only smile at the interaction.

“Well, I’m assuming by this small interaction you are referring to Scylla. We met at school, sort of bumped into her camera guy.”

“Ah, a classy romcom trope. You know how those go.” 

Raelle snorts, clearly noticing that Byron is teasing Scylla, but the other girl clearly feels uncomfortable. Not wanting the other girl to feel tense with her presence in the room, Raelle thinks it’s best to leave the two friends to have a moment by themselves.

“I need to go find my mum, I’ll be back soon.” She lies, but feels that from the looks Scylla was giving to Byron, the boy will end up with holes in his head if she doesn’t leave them for a while.

Raelle leaves, not taking her bag with her, hoping to see Scylla before she goes home.

“What is your problem?”

“Well, for starters, I’m in the hospital because of my cancer.” 

“That’s not funny, Byron!” Scylla stands from the sofa and sits on the edge of Byron’s bed. Scylla sighs, looking at her best friend.

“I’m not letting you fuck this up.” His eyes filled with care, and Scylla’s heart simply hurt from how much someone cared about her. They’ve been friends for a while now and it still is a new feeling for her, having someone care for her the way he does.

“I just met her, yesterday!” 

“Are you going to tell her?” He ignores what Scylla just said.

“Just because I gave her a ride yesterday, and this morning doesn’t mean I’m going to tell her. It doesn’t even mean that I have a crush on her.” Scylla sounded frustrated and an unsettling feeling took over her body. It felt like slight pins and needles moved all over her.

“You have a crush on her. I know you do. You know you do.” Scylla sighs.

“I can’t tell anyone just because I may have a slight attraction to them.”

“You’ve told no one. Ever Scylla.” The girl rolls her eyes. He clearly wasn’t going to let this go.

“You know I can’t.” She isn’t looking at him. The bed sheets suddenly become interesting.

“Scylla, I get you feel like it’ll happen again, but it’s been a while. Maybe think about putting your feelings first and not your fear.” His voice was soothing, Scylla never admitted it but Byron is the closest thing that felt to a second home.

“Is not a fear.” She says in a small voice.

“It is!”

“Why are you being so pushy about it? You weren’t like this with Porter or anyone else. Why is Raelle different?” The girl was standing up now and was getting annoyed. Her eyes were a mixed feeling of scared and mad.

“Because there were no nauseating looks with them, long stares or what Raelle thinks it’s subtle flirting. Or maybe the fact that yesterday you come here smiling and talking about her. You literally were gushing about how she is super cute and now you’re here telling me you don’t have a crush on her and you don’t want to try it.”

“It’s confusing, okay!?” She raised her voice, but not enough for anyone outside the room to hear it. “She’s cute and a little clumsy when she’s around me. When she looks at me, it is like something is being wrapped around my chest and I get excited when I see her. So yes, maybe I have a small crush on the girl I literally just met, but that’s it! Nothing more, it can’t be anything more Byron I can’t get hurt or worse! Hurt her. I can’t drag her down with me.” Her voice is trembling, and her hands are shaking. She makes a fist with both of them trying to calm down, but it fails. She feels her whole body shaking and tries to take deep breaths. Struggling to breathe and trying not to cry.

Byron stands up from his bed and holds the girl in his arms. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles, kissing the top of her head.

“I can’t have her go through this.” Her throat hurts, she is desperately trying to even her breathing. However, it became harder with each breath.

“I know me saying this is most definitely not going to change anything.” Scylla was about to argue, when Byron gently rests both his hands on each of Scylla’s cheeks. “You let me in, when you had no one else. I know all of it and I'm still here because I care about you and love you, Scylla. If you give Raelle a chance or anyone else a chance, it’ll slowly become easier. I’m not saying you have to, but sometimes it helps to get it out.” 

Scylla simply nods and rests her head against his chest, continuing to control her breathing, enjoying the comfort of her friend, who rubs his hand up and down her back.

After a while Scylla has calmed down, her breathing is slowly getting back to normal and her throat isn’t as dry.

“Thank you.” She tells him, holding his hand.

“I’m sorry, I just don't want you to suffer alone. I may not know her but she seems like a splendid girl who is very much into you might I add. You’d have to be blind to not see it.” Scylla scoffed.

“You’re just looking after me, hearing it is one thing but accepting it is another.” She doesn’t look up from her hand that is holding Byron’s so she doesn’t notice Raelle coming in. The blonde lightly knocks on the door.

“Hey, couldn’t find my mum apparently she’s in surgery. But I thought you guys would have wanted that moment alone, so I just waited outside for a few minutes.” She shyly says, looking at both friends.

“Thank you, Raelle. Now let’s properly meet each other.” Byron invites Raelle to sit down on the sofa from his room and the girl sits down on one end.

“Where are you originally from?” Byron asks.

“From the Cession. Born and raised.”

And the conversation goes on. Byron was not the only one who got to know Raelle, Scylla learned a few things from the other girl as well. How Raelle played in her high school’s soccer team but thought there was no point to join it for simply a single year, and also that the blonde is a huge fan of it. She grew up under both her parent’s influence, soccer from her dad and becoming a surgeon from her mum. However, Scylla noticed how her eyes would shift from excited talking about soccer to becoming a future surgeon. It didn’t feel right for Scylla, at how Raelle clearly wasn’t either ready to become a doctor or that she even wanted to become one. Though she had a knack for it. She knew all about the procedures for Byron’s lung cancer, how the lobectomy surgery worked and what it would do, even for how long he had to stay resting in bed.

Seems like I’m not the only lost one. - Scylla thinks to herself.

After Raelle notices that it’s getting late and she has to go home, Scylla offers to give her a ride and that she has to go as well. They both say their goodbyes to Byron and promise him they will come back the following day.

“Sorry, about earlier.” Scylla tells Raelle once they are out of the hospital and on their way to Scylla's car.

“What about?”

“You know the whole thing with Byron and I. I hope it makes nothing awkward between us.” Scylla never dares to look at Raelle, ashamed of herself.

“It’s cool, you two are clearly close, and I felt like you needed a moment to talk to him. Nothing to be sorry about.” She smiles at Scylla, who looks up at the blonde and smiles back.

“Good. No awkwardness.” Scylla says, reaching her car.

“No awkwardness.” Raelle echoes getting in the car.

The drive is quiet, both of them exchanging pleasantries and discussing the class both of them share, and how they were already looking forward to the weekend. When they arrived at Raelle’s house, the blonde didn’t leave right away.

“I hope that it’s still okay for me to continue getting to Byron and from time to time join you guys to entertain Will and Khalida.” She wanted to continue building a friendship with Scylla, but wanted to make sure that she wasn’t imposing.

“You are more than welcome. I would very much like for you to join us.” Scylla swallows the lump on throat, wanting to keep Raelle away was easier said than done and trying to push away that little voice that right now was screaming inside her head ‘what the hell are you doing?’ was one of the hardest things she’s been trying to ignore.

“Awesome, I’ll see you tomorrow in Geography then.” Raelle’s grin made that voice go quiet, and the brunette could only focus on the way Raelle’s eyes were shining and were filled with joy.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

\--

“This week is taking forever!” Raelle sits down on her seat in Geography. They just had their lunch period and she and Glory went straight from the cafeteria because the four of them got distracted by the intense planning Tally has made for Saturday.

“Don’t worry, just two more days and then it is the weekend.” Glory, being her cheerful self, prepares her books for class and Raelle simply looks at the girl, slouching down on her seat.

“For you, I still have the internship, so it is more like four days.” She groans and attempts to bend down to her backpack so she can take her notebook and pen, but didn’t stop slouching. She felt tired, and even though it was her third day in a new school, she felt like her homework pile was taller than her.

“Being the daughter of a Doctor you should know slouching like that on your chair and then unsuccessfully trying to grab your stuff from your backpack from that position, isn’t good for your back right?” Scylla appears in front of Raelle, making her to her seat but instead of sitting down the brunette bends down putting support on her knees and helps Raelle take out her notebook and pen.

“Maybe I was hoping someone would help me.” Raelle challenges the girl.

“And was it someone you were hoping for?” Scylla replies with a husky voice.

“Even better than I imagined.” Their intense gaze lasts a couple of seconds until their teacher comes into the classroom and disrupts their moment. Scylla then stands up to sit on her seat after giving Raelle her stuff and takes her seat. Raelle could not take her eyes away Scylla during the rest of class.

\--

“THANK GOD!” Raelle shouts. It was Friday and the girl couldn't be more excited about the week being over. It had been long and exhausting, from the endless replies and social posts for the donation program, to the pile of homework she had.

Making her way to the Pediatric floor just like the past two days so she can join in on the fun with the guys, Raelle prepared herself to personally ask Scylla to join them on Saturday for their arcade hang out. Maybe the ocean eyed brunette would want to go because Raelle will be there, and they could have a moment just the two of them, no Byron around or car rides where they simply just exchange pleasantries. She craved a deep conversation with Scylla, just like the small one they had the first time the brunette took her home.

The elevator doors open and she makes a beeline to Byron’s room, it’s quieter than usual. Byron was in his bed scrolling through his phone while Scylla was sitting on the couch with Khalida laying her head on the older girl’s shoulder, playing with her hair. The environment of the room was thick, and Raelle knew that something serious must have happened.

“Hey guys.” Raelle’s presence caught everyone’s attention, all three of them looking up at her.

Khalida stands up and makes her way to Raelle, staring into the blonde’s eyes full of grit. “She better save him.” She tells Raelle who looks at Byron and Scylla confused by what the small girl just said. Byron mouths the word ‘Will’ and Raelle instantly catches on. The her was Khalida was talking about was her mother.

She bends down, making sure she’s eye level with the younger girl. “I know my mum, and she will do anything she can to save him.” She places her hands on Khalida’s arms, and she knows the fear the girl is feeling. The fear of losing a friend is the worst.

“I don’t want to lose my friend.” A single tear falls out of her left eye, and Raelle immediately wipes it away.

“I know you’re a smart girl, and you know I can’t promise you anything. But what I can promise you is that my mum is in there doing her best to save Pirate Curls, yeah?” 

Khalida leaps forward into her arms, and Raelle catches her hugging the younger girl tightly. During these past days they have gotten closer to each other, Raelle helped Khalida win their pirates game so Scylla would sing to her, she did the same thing for Wil. The aspiring surgeon would wait for Scylla in Byron’s room. The two of them got along, Byron would tease Raelle about the way the blonde would stare at Scylla every time the brunette left the room. Raelle would brush off the teasing, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Khalida steps out of the hug, making her way back to Scylla, and sits on the girl’s lap. The small girl pats the seat she was previously sitting on and Raelle gets the hint. Khalida rests her feet on top of Raelle’s legs and her head on top of Scylla’s lap. Khalida lays still, staring into nothing. 

Once Khalida had fallen asleep, Raelle asks them what happened.

“I was going to go get him so we could play when nurses rush into his room. It was all a mess, and they just told me to wait outside.” Scylla tried not to wake up Khalida, and talks in a hushed tone.

“We saw them taking him into the OR. They won’t tell us anything.” Byron looks up from his phone for a moment, fear taking over his face.

“She does this for a living. I know she’ll do her best to save him.” Raelle tries to reassure them.

The four of them fall into a comfortable silence, all hoping Will makes it out of the surgery well.

\--

Raelle is awakened by someone gently shaking her shoulder. She slowly opens up her eyes, adjusting to the bright light from Byron’s room. Looking around herself she notices she fell asleep with her head resting on the back of the couch, the right side of her neck aches. She gently rubs it looking up at Scylla who had woken her up.

“The nurse has just told us that Will is still in surgery. We fell asleep, I took Khalida to her room, and she’s with her brother Adil. We should go home.” Scylla whispers to the other girl.

“Uh, yeah.” Raelle’s voice is deep and raspy from the small nap they just had, and Scylla felt her stomach flutter. They both get their stuff and tell their goodbyes to Byron, who was visibly sleepy and clearly just wanted to continue sleeping.

“He’s a strong boy.” Scylla says. “He’ll be alright. Right?” Scylla looked so small. Raelle could tell how much the brunette cared for Will. Raelle steps into Scylla’s place who seemed surprised at first, but then visually relaxes stepping into Raelle’s arms. They hug each other for a while and then make their way out of the hospital.

On their way to the car, the cold air hits her face and Raelle tries to brush it off focusing on finding the courage to ask Scylla about Saturday, and the brunette seems to notice the other girl’s nerves because she looks at the blonde with concern.

“Are you doing okay there, Raelle?” 

“Just hoping that Will is okay, I know my mum is doing her best but can’t help but worry.” Scylla nods, also worried about the boy. “Also, I wanted to ask you something.” Her voice was higher than usual, and she felt the urge to simply ask Scylla and run, not even wanting to know what the other girl says. She clears her dry throat and takes a deep breath. “So I’m going to the arcade tomorrow with Tally and Abigail, a few of the others like Abigail’s girlfriend, Glory and even Gerit.” Raelle tells Scylla who is nodding along to everything Raelle says. The brunette is trying to hide her blush. She knew where this was going. “So I was wondering if you’d like to join us? Around 3PM.” She bites her lip, hoping the other girl says yes.

“Don’t want to be there by yourself?” 

“Tally is going to be busy with Gerit and knowing Abigail, she’s probably going to ditch us and just take her girlfriend home to make up for the lost time.” She dramatically sighs.

“I guess I could stop by. See how bad you are at playing arcade games.” Scylla giggles.

“You m’lady are going to be impressed.” They reach Scylla’s car and take their seats, putting their seatbelts on, and Scylla starts the car.

“Trying to impress me, Collar? Is this secretly a date?” Her voice is low and husky, and Raelle’s cheeks grow  warmer.

“If you want it to be.” Scylla leaves the car park, smirking at the girl’s reply.

“Maybe one day.” She says.

_ I hope it’s soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you guys are awesome and beautiful! You can do anything you want! I love you!


	4. What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to the Arcade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the late upload guys! I'm going to try to upload the next chapter soon and not so late like this one. Again so sorry!! Thank you for waiting <3

The sound of someone opening the door startled Raelle and the girl bolted to the front door, her head spinning from standing up so fast. She loses her balance when she stops in front of her mum, and the older woman catches her.

“Hey, hey! What are you still doing up? You had a long week sweetheart.” Willa looks concerned at her daughter, who has red eyes and dark circles under them.

“The surgery, I have to know. Please, I know the kid. He’s a friend, we play together with Khalida and Byron and Scylla and I have to know how he is. Please tell me he’s okay mum! Please!” Her breathing was fast and was struggling to control it; the words stumbled out of her mouth. Worried about Will and if anything bad had happened to him during the surgery, she couldn’t even think properly, scared that her mind would begin to expect the worst outcome.

“Will, right?” Her mum held her little girl in her arms rubbing her hands up and down the girl’s back. “He’s stable. We were able to remove part of the tumor, it all happened very fast but thankfully the nurses arrived quickly so we were able to operate him just in time. He is resting now, you should visit him on Monday, his parents are going to be with him during the whole weekend.” Willa looks down at Raelle, who let out the biggest sigh relieved that the boy was fine.

She lunges forward hugging her mum tightly, she couldn’t even remember the last time she hugged her mum like this. “Thanks, mum.” They stood there for a moment enjoying this small mother and daughter interaction before Willa stepped out of the embrace placing a piece of hair behind Raelle’s ear.

“Come on, let me tuck you into bed.” Raelle snorts at what her mother said.

“I’m not 6 anymore, mum!” Willa laughs, smiling down at her daughter with the biggest adoration look.

“Oh, I know. Soon you’ll be moving across the country. Although I hate it, I’m going to miss seeing you get in trouble.” Willa smiles at her daughter and Raelle can simply feel her stomach begin to twist. 

There it is again, that feeling that keeps coming back over and over again and she just wants to know how to make it go away.

“Let’s go get some rest mum.”

They both make their way upstairs, going their separate ways. When Raelle goes into her bedroom she picks up her phone and sends Scylla a text message through the girl’s instagram. She had added Byron on instagram and Scylla appeared as a suggestion to follow and she couldn’t help but follow her as well. A few minutes later Scylla had followed her back and even liked 4 of her most recent posts. 

**@rae.collar:** _ hey, sorry to bother you this late but my mum just got home and she told me that Will is ok and is resting. Thought that you would want to know about it :) _

She hits send and leaves the message open, hoping that Scylla would see it right away. She was worried about the brunette; she knows that her and Will are close even if they knew each other for almost 3 weeks. A pop up sound takes Raelle from her thoughts and sees a reply from Scylla.

**@ramshornscylla:** _omg! Thank you so much Raelle! I was struggling to sleep and was even considering breaking the hospital rules just to see if he was ok!!_

**@ramshornscylla:** _ I’m able to sleep now :) _

**@rae.collar:** _ you should rest :) and so should I because tomorrow I’m going to kick your ass in the arcade _

**@ramshornscylla:** _ I doubt that Raelle, I have many talents you don’t know about ;) _

Raelle feels a shiver all over her body, she knows this girl wasn’t shy when it comes to flirting. Now if that flirting is simply just friendly or more than that, it’s something the blonde has to find out, girls can be confusing and she doesn’t know if they are flirting for fun or because they actually like her. 

She pounders on the fact if she could flirt back or just play dumb. But the small big crush she had on Scylla spoke loud and clear in her brain, that she should flirt back and take her chance. So she did.

**@rae.collar:** _ hopefully I can see them one day ;) _

**@ramshornscylla:** _ who knows ;) _

**@ramshornscylla:** _ maybe tomorrow will be your lucky day _

**@rae.collar:** _ then i better go sleep so tomorrow can get here faster _

**@ramshornscylla:** _ *laughing emoji* _

**@ramshornscylla:** _ good night Raelle :) _

**@rae.collar:** _ good night Scylla :) _

Raelle sets down her phone on her bedside table and lays down on her bed sighing, a smile plastered on her face and her mind filled with images of Scylla.

\--

The arcade was loud. It was dark, however there were neon lights everywhere, from ceiling to the floor. There were more people than she expected, thankfully it was mostly teenagers rather than little kids running around screaming. She went to the arcade with Tally and Glory since Abigail pretty much spent the whole morning with Libba and they didn’t want to intrude in their alone time so they agreed to meet up there. They spot the two girls who were already with Gerit, Clive and Augustin. They were sitting in this food area where it had around five little restaurants and a bunch of tables in front of it.

“Libba!” Tally hugs Libba who was standing up, leaning against Abigail's chair and Raelle notices a playful eye roll from Libba as the redhead hugs her.

“Craven!” She says.

“Sup, Glory?” She moves to hug Glory. She then notices Raelle who becomes nervous and by reflex she shoves her hands down her black jeans shifting her weight from one foot to another. “You must Collar. I’m Libba.” The girl had curly black hair and thick eyebrows. A hint of mischief could be seen in the girl’s dark eyes, a girl who isn’t taller or shorter than Raelle. Libba extends her hand at Raelle, who accepts the handshake.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“I bet they weren’t only good things.” Libba winks back at Abigail who shakes her head and snorts at her girlfriend’s comment.

“Please, I beg her to not brag about it.” Raelle says, raising her eyebrows. She hated it when Abigail went into complete detail when she and Libba do it. 

“Alright, let’s go play something? The lazer tag area has a spot open and I was hoping we could sign up for it. It’s in like 10 minutes.” Gerit looked like a five year old that just got the toy they have been asking for for Christmas. It was the only way Raelle could describe what she just saw. 

“I’m down, but can we wait just a little? Scylla should be here any minute actually.” Tally, Abigail and Libba’s heads all turned around at the same time, the moment Scylla’s name dropped out of the blonde’s mouth. Abigail looked confused and so did Libba, neither of them believing that Scylla actually agreed to come.

“I thought she wasn’t coming!” Tally’s face lit up, the thought of Raelle being around her crush and a complete mess made her excited. She knows how Raelle gets when she is around the girl she likes. She thought it was adorable.

“I asked her yesterday and she said she’d come.” Raelle shrugs and looks at the door hoping to see the girl walk in. She sees Scylla making her way to them. The girl was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white top and an orange cardigan over it. When her eyes find Raelle’s, both girls smile at each other forgetting about everyone around them. Raelle meets her halfway, wanting to know how the other girl was after last night. 

“Hey.” Raelle says when she reaches up to Scylla.

“Hi.” Scylla’s face was soft and her eyes looked slightly up a Raelle who had the most enamored gaze on her face. She couldn’t help herself, Raelle leans forward hugging Scylla who immediately hugs her back. The blonde had her arms around Scylla’s waist while she placed her arms around Raelle’s neck. They stay within each other’s embrace, enjoying the warmth that it gives and how right it feels to be in each other’s arms.

“How are you feeling?” Raelle asks, only stepping back a little to take a look at the other girl’s face. She still had her hands around Scylla’s waist slowly rubbing circles with her thumb.

“Much better than yesterday. It was a horrible night and if you hadn’t texted me, I would look even worse than I already do.” Scylla sighs, dropping her hands to Raelle’s shoulders.

“Please, there is no way you can look bad.” Raelle whispers, only for Scylla to hear.

“Even with these dark circles.” The circles Scylla was referring to, weren’t too dark but you can tell the other girl had a bad night’s sleep.

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to look anything else other than beautiful.” Raelle says making Scylla’s cheek slightly pink and the brunette just wanted to hide her face.

“You know how to flatter a girl.” She replies, still feeling embarrassed.

“Only the real special ones.” Raelle gently pushes behind the other girl’s ear a hair strand. It’s like the world has gone still and nothing else around them mattered. It all felt like it was fading away and there was nothing else to exist except for her and Scylla. Raelle could only focus on how Scylla’s eyes were shining and staring into hers before they stared down at the blonde’s lips. All they wanted to do was a small little push, who cares if they just met. Neither of them had felt this strong magnet that kept pulling themselves together every chance it got.

“The laser tag is open, let's go!” Gerit appears behind Raelle and strong hands shake her body. The boy was clearly excited to play laser tag and if it wasn’t for Tally’s adoring eyes looking at him, Raelle would have snapped at him for interrupting his moment with Scylla. She swears that they were about to kiss. She reluctantly removes her arms from around Scylla, and sheesphley smiles at the other girl who smiles back, a shade of pink still remaining on her cheeks. 

The group gets geared up for laser tag, and Raelle was excited to play it for the first time. They had a local arcade in the Cession but it was mostly old school games and things like air hockey. None of this stuff.

They divided themselves into teams of three. They picked out names randomly from a website Tally found on her phone. The teams ended up being: team red with Abigail, Augustin and Glory, green team with Tally, Scylla and Clive and the blue team with Raelle, Libba and Gerit. 

They all went into their respective team areas forming tactics, Raelle trying to keep up because both Gerit and Libba were clearly very competitive and have done this plenty of times. They agreed on going with the team they thought it would be tougher to beat. They believe that the blue team will want to take down the green team right away because they believe it’s the weakest team, so with them being so busy taking them down it’ll be a good idea to go after them.

A honk sound rang around the room, initiating the match. Raelle stays put in the team's base so she can keep an eye out for anyone who comes looking so she can just blast them. She would stay in their small little zone never going too far, the three of them agreed that she would be a good lookout for at least the first or second match.

After a while of no one coming she carefully leaves their area, wanting to go help her team. She is hunched down careful to not reveal any part of her body from behind one of the barrels she was behind. She turns to her right making sure no one is there, then looks to her left. Not wanting to let her guard down she walks backwards to the left and sometimes looking back to make sure no one is there. When Raelle looks back she bumps into someone falling on top of them. It was a dark room lit up by neon lights but Raelle was able to look into the person's eyes. 

"Hey there, Collar. Comfortable are you?" Her voice ever so husky and a smirk plastered on her face only made the blonde want to wipe it out. 

"Pretty girl under me? I'm indeed very comfortable." She replies back, licking her lips not being able to tear her gaze away from Scylla's eyes. The brunette’s smirk increases when she notices that Raelle’s gaze dropped down to her lips. Scylla decides to give her a small show of slowly licking her lips and she felt proud of how Raelle was clearly getting more and more flustered. 

Just like earlier, Raelle felt the world around fade away and she kept feeling herself being pulled down. Their noses almost touched and she could feel Scylla’s breath so close to hers.

That was until a noise came out of Raelle's vest, and the girl stood up seeing that she'd been eliminated from the game.

"You shouldn't let your guard down by a pretty girl." Scylla says standing up, a smirk playing on her lips clearly proud of herself for eliminating Raelle out of the game.

"Libba is literally going to kill me." She shakes her head and looks at the other girl then laughing. "You know how to get a girl's attention." The blonde licks her lips, intensely staring at Scylla. She walks up to Scylla and slowly leans in then whispers. "But i don't think you are as good as you think you are." Raelle winks and then Scylla's vest goes off, the girl is eliminated from the game. She looks behind her and sees Libba smirking at her. The lights turned on showing it was the end of the game. 

"Well done Collar. Guess turns out the green team is the good one. Let's go for another round!" 

They play the game for hours. Blue team was only able to win once, making Abigail very annoyed every time her girlfriend mentions that they won. Scylla and Raelle encountered each other many times. The brunette took out Raelle twice the amount the blonde did. However, Raelle didn’t mind losing, she liked seeing Scylla smile and giggle whenever she would eliminate her. 

When they left the laser tag ring to go play some other games, Raelle looked intrigued by the basketball game. Their friends went to play a bunch of games, Gerit and Tally were playing Pac-Man and he was teaching her his skills on how to be a pro, just like him. Glory was with Clive and Augustin playing the racing games while Abigail and Libba clearly just went to the bathroom to make out. Scylla picked up one of the basketballs and threw it. It ends hitting the backboard then slides back down next to the others.

Raelle softly laughs, making Scylla raise one of her eyebrows at the girl.

“Oh, you think you can do better?” She challenges the blonde. It was in a playful tone comes out, but Raelle would never back down from a challenge. She was about to challenge Scylla, but she got an even better idea.

“I know I can. However, the southern gentlewoman in me would like to offer help. May I?” She gestures behind Scylla and the brunette nods letting Raelle stand behind her. 

The blonde picks up a ball and gives it to Scylla, she then clears her throat placing her hands on Scylla’s waist.

“This okay?” She didn’t want the other girl to feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah, it is.” Scylla’s voice is small and gentle, almost as a whisper afraid of her own voice showing how excited she was having Raelle so close to her.

“Okay, so place this leg like a step back.” She taps on the brunette’s right side and she does so. “Perfect now hold the ball like this.” 

Scylla had no idea what she was doing, she never really was one for sports. She could only concentrate on the fact that Raelle’s hands were touching hers and that her breath tickled her right side. A small part of Scylla was screaming, telling her to get out while she has time, before it all goes down and someone ends up hurt. Before Raelle ends up hurt and she wouldn’t be able to do anything about the pain, to make it go away. 

“Alright now you just shoot.” Raelle says smiling at the girl so sweetly making Scylla feel her stomach drop about how she has a crush on Raelle and wasn’t able to stop herself from feeling this way. Scylla looks in front of her and just throws the ball. It goes inside the basket.

“It went in!” She had the biggest smile on her face, all those thoughts were pushed away when she saw Raelle smiling at her, clearly feeling proud of herself.

“Told you.” The blonde winks at Scylla who blushes. She playfully shoves Raelle’s shoulder who makes a pretend shocked face.

“Is this how you repay me?” She dramatically asks and Scylla can only roll her eyes.

“Were you hoping for another prize?” She seductively raises her left eyebrow and Raelle feels her knees go weak.

“What if I said yes?” 

Scylla narrows her eyes at Raelle and bites her bottom lip. Contemplating if she should or not, the brunette decided to go for it and pushed that voice inside her head on the side. She steps forward and presses a slow gentle kiss on Raelle’s cheek. 

Raelle’s softly gasps at the contact of Scylla’s lips on her cheek. She closes her eyes for a second enjoying the feeling. It felt right, like the most natural thing in the world. That even though it was a simple cheek kiss, that it was the most amazing feeling ever. It travelled through her body like a shiver, but in a good satisfying way.

Scylla steps back and smiles at Raelle with bright red cheeks, simplifying staring at the brunette with her mouth agape.

\--

The group was now going to the park near the arcade to just hang out and enjoy the evening breeze. They played every game they could find and were exhausted from laughing so much.

"You guys didn't even fully win, you tied!" Abigail sits down on the bench that was right next to a patch of grass where most of the group stand down on. She still hadn’t let go of the fact that she lost and refused to let them believe that they won, it was a tie for her there was no clear winner.

"We still beat you." Raelle shrugs, smiling at an even more annoyed Abigail. 

The blonde looks around and notices that the plan for a Gerit and Tally worked. They were in their own little bubble laughing and talking. It has been like that ever since they left laser tag. Raelle was happy that her friend finally had some time with her crush. 

She looks around and notices Scylla making her way to the bandstand away from their friends. The girl leans against the railing admiring the night sky. Raelle makes her way to the brunette, wanting to spend as much time as she could with her.

"Pretty, isn't it?" She says in a soothing voice not wanting to startle the other girl.

"Yeah, I've always loved watching the stars." The girl keeps staring into the stars, some twinkling.

"Do you mind watching it with someone?" 

"I don't mind your company." Scylla replies as Raelle leans against the railing, her back facing the night sky.

"I feel special." Raelle had a slight blush on her cheeks.

Scylla laughs and looks at Raelle. "Maybe you are."

"Just maybe?" She teases the girl.

"Fine, you are." They both laugh and stare into each other's eyes. It makes Raelle's heart skip a beat and forget how to breathe. She didn't expect that reply.

"You're special too." Her eyes were fixed on Scylla’s icy blue eyes, that made her want to move mountains for the girl if she asked. Even though they simply met a week ago, Scylla really is special to Raelle and she just wanted to spend every minute she has with the girl. Make her laugh, comfort her when she feels down so the brunette doesn't feel alone. It's crazy that she feels this way, but she can't help it.

Scylla clears her throat, gaining Raelle’s full attention. "I'm not saying that nothing will happen, or that it will. But I have a hard time, opening up and letting someone in. I've been burned before and the thought of it, well the thought of it sucks." Raelle let the girl talk, not wanting to interrupt what she clearly had to get out of her chest. The blonde is now on her side leaning against the railing. "I don't know what it is about you, but all I know is that I like having you around." She smiles at the blonde who smiles back. A huge grin taking over her face. 

"Feeling is mutual." 

Scylla softly laughs, and takes a deep breath. Raelle knows that there is something else the other girl wants to tell her but she's clearly hesitant.

"Say we are to hang out more." She begins and Raelle nods. "We will be spending more time together and from what happens when we're alone feelings will most likely develop, right?" 

"I, well I suppose. Yeah, I guess.” Raelle was nervous, not knowing where the conversation was going.

“Look, I’m pretty straightforward. I like spending time with you and something in me tells me that you do as well.” Raelle wasn’t able to form any sentences, she simply nods letting Scylla continue. “Glad I read that well.” She laughs putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You have to promise me something, if anything happens between us.”

“Anything.” Raelle says, not even thinking twice or knowing what Scylla was going to ask her.

“Okay, if we are to continue getting to know each other and something happens.” Scylla swallows a lump that’s in her throat, she had to say it no matter how much she didn’t want to. No matter how the girl would react, she had to say it. Raelle lays a comforting arm on the girl, receiving a genuine smile from her. “You have to promise me not to fall in love with me.”

_ What!? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're happy and safe within your body and thank you for reading :D


End file.
